The Matchmaker
The Matchmaker is the 25th episode of the first season. It first aired on March 20, 1965. Synopsis Stranded on the Island, Mrs. Howell commiserates on the fact that she's missing so many society events. Watching Gilligan carry Mary Ann back to camp after she hurt her foot, she realizes that the Skipper as the captain of a ship can marry people and decides to play matchmaker between the two. She convinces her husband to help her invite the two over for dinner at their hut to talk about the benefits of marriage. She also sows the seeds of marriage by talking to Mary Ann about marriage and having Gilligan deliver flowers to her on her own behalf. On his way to dinner with the Howells, the Skipper and the Professor try to warn Gilligan of the pretense going on, explaining that Mary Ann probably likes him because he delivered the flowers, but Gilligan dismisses the idea by announcing that it's Ginger who has a crush on him. However, once Gilligan and Mary Ann get together and start comparing notes, they start realizing that are being matched up together. They are fond of each other but not romantically. Meanwhile, the Howells are watching, and Mrs. Howell mentions that the reason she invited them over is because she and Mr. Howell are celebrating the night that Thurston proposed to her. Unfortunately, as they start comparing their memories of that night, they quickly get into an argument over the details and each other's bad habits. They're eventually not speaking to each other and split up, Mr. Howell moves in with the Skipper and Gilligan and Mrs. Howell moves in with the girls. Their argument soon spills over to the others who decide to recreate the night that the Mr. Howell proposed. Converting the Howell's empty hut into a model of the restaurant, Ginger acts as the entertainer, the Skipper is the cook, the Professor is the emcee, Mary Ann is a waitress and Gilligan is the waiter. The Howells are disgruntled at their match-making, but Mrs. Howell holds Mr. Howell's hand as Ginger sings romantically. Touched at her effort, he buys a corsage from Mary Ann to apologize to her. Meanwhile, Gilligan, swerving to avoid dumping a bowl of soup on the Howells, dumps it on the Skipper. The following day, the Howells are back together, but Mrs. Howell sees Ginger and the Professor together and thinks she could do it better. Mr. Howell just cringes and starts moaning under breath than live through the disaster again. Message * "The best laid schemes of mice and men are oft to go astray." - Robert Burns Highlights * First fight between the Howells * Gilligan and Mary Ann attend a date with each other. * Ginger sings "Alouette." Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * Mrs. Howell asks if the captain of a ship can marry people. Coincidentally, she and Mr. Howell would have the Skipper help them repeat their vows in Mr. and Mrs. ???. * Since the Professor goes through some effort to make a mirror for the Howells in X Marks The Spot, it seems odd for there to be one on the Boy's Hut. * The morning after the Howell's fight, the Castaways are seen crowded on one side of the communal table between the Howells at both ends. * For entertainment, Ginger sings a sultry version of Alouette, accompanied by a dance number from her film, "The Hula Girl and the Fullback." Quotes * Mr. Howell - "I still don't understand. There's no one out there but Gilligan and Mary Ann." Mrs. Howell - "I know... Romeo and Juliet." ---- * Mary Ann - "I'm sure the Skipper said 'bats in her belfry.'" Gilligan - "Bats? Where am I going to get a bat-eater? I don't even know what they look like!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "No, I will not have any part in this cold blooded nefarious female scheme." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Do you think that I was always healthy, handsome, and wealthy?" Gilligan - "Sure." Mr. Howell - "No, on the contrary. When I was a youth, I was pale, sickly looking, and inept. Rather like you my boy." Gilligan - "No kidding..." Mr. Howell - "Yea, I started to go downhill. Then I met Lovey, and that woman changed me. She took me, she hammered me, and she pounded me, and she molded me." Gilligan - "That must have hurt." ---- * Mr. Howell - Remember behind every man there stands a woman. Look at Napoleon and Josephine. Look at Caesar and Cleopatra. Look where you're going!!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "Have you ever see a grown man cry? Frightening sight!" ---- * Ginger - "Don't be surprised. After all, you're a girl, and he's a... well, whatever he is, he is kind of cute." ---- * Ginger - "It reminds me of a movie I was in once. He loved her with a burning passion, and she loved him like a flaming fire. Good movie." Mary Ann - "It sounds like a commercial for a gas company." ---- * Gilligan - "Don't worry about your belfry. I'll find you that bat-eater!" ---- * The Professor - "Many a good man has been brought to his knees by a lot more than a bunch of flowers." ---- * Gilligan - "If you're trying to put me on, it's not going to work. Mary Ann doesn't have a crush on me. Ginger does!" ---- * Mrs. Howell - "Thurston always had a knack for romance. He took me to the most enchanting little place. The Tour Dargent. Do you remember, sweetheart?" Mr. Howell - "How can I forget? A prime piece of income property on West 47nd Street." Mrs. Howell - "It was West 52nd Street." ---- * Mrs. Howell - "Don't worry, I won't go any further. I am never speaking to you again." Mr. Howell - "As long as we have witnesses, will you put that in writing?!" ---- * Skipper - "Gilligan, come with me." Gilligan - "I'm not finished." Skipper - (angry) "Gilligan, come with me." Gilligan - "I'm finished." ---- * Mary Ann - "We have prepared a very special dinner for you." Mrs. Howell - "Well, in that case, you might have selected a more congenial partner for me." ---- * Skipper - (crying) "Why me, Professor? Why always me?!" ---- * Mrs. Howell - "I wish some other couple could appreciate the joys of wedding bliss." (notices Ginger and the Professor) Mr. Howell - "Oh-no, not again!" Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Howell Episodes Category:Mary Ann Episodes